


библиотекарь

by Asya_Rorschach



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Summary: зарисовка по мотивам обоих сериалов — с образом библиотеки, взятым из OVA «Невеста чародея: В ожидании путеводной звезды» и атмосферой «Тетради дружбы Нацуме».
Kudos: 3





	библиотекарь

1\.   
этот сон такой, какими положено снам быть,   
это место кажется тем, чем должно казаться.   
рады видеть вас в нашем склепе ненужных знаний,   
кладбище чьих-то проблем с социализацией. 

библиотека — обыденное клише,   
эти все этажи, этажерки, большие кресла.   
ты пришёл утешиться — ну, поищи утешение,   
мне неинтересно. 

я не рождена для этого подходящей,   
мне не нравится ни заботиться, ни спасать.   
но вот ты — ты такой невинный и настоящий,   
не заметишь, как очутишься на небесах, 

а пока что — ищущий да обрящет,   
попробуй сам. 

2\.   
небольшой человек, уставший бежать и плакать   
и мечтающий испытать что-нибудь другое,  
я зову не затем, что добрая или злая —   
я люблю смотреть, и мне нравится твоё горе. 

потому что нам всем, что ни делай, не станет легче,   
хватит брать людей и пытаться сродниться с ними:   
каждый видит иначе свои особые вещи   
и читает совсем по-другому другие книги. 

потому что другой так прекрасен и ненавистен,   
ибо не останется никогда с тобой,   
потому что ты сам примчишься по первому свисту   
поглядеть на него через щёлочку сквозь забор, 

потому что сейчас ты слушал меня вполуха,   
как какие-нибудь советы не унывать. 

есть ли что-то, чему здесь так тяжело и глухо,   
как моим словам.


End file.
